


sweet talker, talk to me

by blurayfriend (damadamascus)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Quiet Sex, Sleeptalking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadamascus/pseuds/blurayfriend
Summary: The best sounds are the ones you can draw from him yourself. Brought to you by: bread.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	sweet talker, talk to me

Everything had been weird lately. Weirder than usual, with the science team around. The group was sharing a house for now--which was fine, Gordon would have had a hard time being alone back in his bachelor pad apartment again, and since Joshie’s mom had him almost every single day since the incident at Black Mesa…

Well, he liked the company.

Most of it.

Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy were good to be around. And Sunkist! Sunkist was fun to take on walks and pet while he sat in his ratty, beat up armchair in the living room, falling asleep in the evenings. Yeah, it was all really nice actually, kind of idyllic… except for Benrey.

Ugh.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Gordon didn’t really  _ hate  _ Benrey or anything. They’d had some ups and downs in Black Mesa… Maybe that was putting it too lightly. Benrey  _ had  _ turned out to be some freaky Xen alien monster god guy, or whatever. Honestly, Gordon still had nightmares about Benrey, huge and looming over him, requesting kisses.

But it was in the past, it was cool, it was chill, and he was fine with it. Mostly. Benrey at work had been one thing, annoying, sure, but mostly kind of occasionally just doing his job. (Except for when he wasn’t, Gordon.) But Benrey at home…

He hated to say it, but Gordon kind of wished Benrey hadn’t been invited to move in. It had been a group decision, and everyone had said yes, and then he (Gordon) had said yes too because he didn’t want to be the ONE GUY freaking out about something everyone else had clearly put in the past. Then Benrey had blasted him in the face with blue balls and he’d thrown a bit of a fit anyway.

“Now Gordon, we’re all a bit high strung,” Coomer had said, taking him aside and then punching him in the gut without warning. Gordon had doubled over as Coomer continued talking and punching at the air. “We’re all had a hard journey, Benrey included. I realize it was rough on you as well, but you can’t take it out on a true friend.”

Gordon had almost yelled at him that Benrey had tried to murder all of them, had turned out to not even be human, but had stopped himself. No point in fighting with Coomer. He’d just use his power legs.

So now here they were. The Science Team house. Just five dudes, living together (feat. Sunkist the dog!) (and about one day a month, Joshie!) It was fine. All fine. Gordon was over it now.

“Gordon, can you get the groceries?” Bubby asked, already handing Gordon his jacket and an irritatingly long shopping list.

“I want milk, that is fresh, from the cow’s teat,” Tommy announced, “raw, raw milk, no hormones, no preservatives, no dyes, no sugar, no--”

“Yeah, I got it,” Gordon sighed, skimming the list. It was going to be a lot. He didn’t have a car at the moment, none of them did--well, there was the Caddy, but Bubby wouldn’t let him go near it--so he’d have to lug all this back by hand.

“Oh, and Benrey can help you carry it back,” Bubby said, as Benrey entered through the hallway.

“Wha? Hey, what’re we doing buddy?” Benrey asked, approaching with his hand out to grab the list.

“No,” Gordon said. “I’m not comfortable with that.”

“Whaaaaa why not, waaah,” Benrey said, making fists with his hands and rubbing at his dry, unblinking eyes.

“I can get it myself.”

“Don’t be so sure, Gordon!” Coomer called from around the corner. “You’d need Power Arms to carry all that back! For fifty Play Coins, I can unlock that for you!”

“I’m pretty sure I’m at zero,” Gordon sighed. He didn’t want to do this, not the groceries in the first place, but especially not going with Benrey. He had avoided being alone with the guard for about three months now, always fleeing when Benrey tried to enter a room with just him in it, or tagging along after Tommy and Sunkist on a walk--but maybe it was time to just face him. To stop being Dr. Pussy and start being Dr. Freeman again.

“Get your coat,” Gordon sighed, pulling his on and heading out into the chill air. Benrey lagged behind a bit, jogging to catch up when Gordon was halfway down the driveway. He had three coats on, layered one atop the other, two scarfs, and an extra hat on top of his regular stupid beanie. No gloves, though. Idiot.

“Yo my hands are so cold, aha,” Benrey laughed, blowing on them. A futile gesture, Gordon knew. Benrey’s breath was cold, and like, minty. He knew that because he kept waking up with Benrey in his face. (Creepy. And annoying. And sometimes embarrassing, because he knew he talked in his sleep.)

“Wanna hold hands?” Benrey asked, and Gordon willfully ignored him, scanning the grocery list. The team had put a bunch of weird, vague, and unintelligible requests on there--like “whole pig, alive preferably” and “the white” and “whatever makes you think of a summer breeze on a summer day :).” What was he supposed to do with that? 

“Fuck it,” Gordon mumbled, crumpling up the list and stuffing it in his coat pocket. Benrey watched him, stone faced, but his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Annoying.

They reached the store soon enough, but not soon enough for Gordon. Benrey had pestered him for most of the twenty minute walk, slipping his hands into Gordon’s coat pockets (“haha yooo share the warmth you hater”) or jabbering at him about stupid crappy video games that he wanted Gordon to play with him, and personal questions that Gordon did his best to just ignore. (“Hey, why’d your ex dump you? What’s up with that?”) But now they were here, and he could get some food for the house and call it good. Just get the essentials, Gordon.

“Check it out,” Benrey said, pointing.

“What?”

“Hotted boobs in the house.”

“Dude--Benrey! Sorry,” Gordon said, smiling awkwardly at the woman passing them. She glared at him--why him, Benrey was the one who’d said it! And he was still pointing!

“Benrey,” Gordon said firmly, grabbing his shoulders.

“Oh, man? You wanna kiss me? Here?”

“You need to act normal.”

Benrey stared at him for a long moment, like he didn’t know what Gordon was talking about. “I need you. To be normal. For twenty minutes. So I can get groceries.”

“Buh, what? I’m normal. I play PS Vita with both hands at a time, I feel good.”

“No. I want you to be quiet, and not touch anything, and not look at anyone. Just stay with the cart and do what I tell you.”

“Gordon Bossyman!” Gordon turned, but caught a glimpse of that glint in Benrey’s eyes again, that amused, excited shimmer of light. Fuck. He needed to do this quickly.

“Come on,” he ordered, grabbing a cart and pushing it through the automatic doors. Benrey followed at his own pace, until Gordon turned and snapped at him to hurry up and hold onto the cart.

Things were normal for about two minutes. Benrey held onto the cart, just inches from Gordon’s left hand, not touching anything, not saying anything. Maybe this was doable.

“Whoops,” Benrey said, before kicking a box off the shelf.

“Benrey.”

“Now we have to buy it.”

“I’m not buying you that.”

“Gordon MEANMAN! Gordon EATman. You always eating. Putting uhhh fucking food in that big wet mouth. Chomp chomp chomp. It’s like every day with you bro! But friend Benrey wants ONE box, with the fun guy on the front, and you say no.” They were not alone in the aisle. People were looking. Gordon glanced around nervously.

“Okay, fuck, Benrey, put it in the cart.”

“YOU PUT IT IN THE CART.”

Jesus Christ, Gordon thought, hurrying to grab the box of fruit snacks with the funny cartoon bear on the front. He tossed it in the cart, trying not to look at Benrey. What did he even need food for? He never ate. Always turned his nose up and laughed at the team when they offered him dinner.

“What are you doing?” Gordon asked, as Benrey started climbing into the cart, almost toppling it. He quickly grabbed onto the side, steadying it. “Benrey, get out of the cart.”

“Push me. Please.”

“You are worse than a toddler. Does that make you happy? Does that bring you satisfaction?”

“Yes,” Benrey said, grinning and hunkering down in the cart, his second hat slipping down over his face.

Gordon steered them out of that aisle in a hurry, away from the amused and annoyed glances of other customers. 

They traveled down the canned goods aisle and the boxed meals aisle--Gordon took some pleasure in chucking cans of soup and beans at Benrey and hearing them thud against his chest--before Benrey finally climbed out of the cart. “Not fun anymore,” he grumbled, “Gordon Meanman.”

“You already used that one,” Gordon informed him, turning down the bread aisle. He turned to face the shelf, deciding which brand to get--he liked white bread, personally, but everyone else always pitched a fit about it,  _ oh Gordon you’re so unhealthy, going to die so young,  _ etcetera. Well, he was in charge of the groceries today, and if he wanted Wonderbread--

“Yo check it out,” Benrey called from down the aisle, “there’s like, ham? In these bags?”

“Benrey!” Gordon shouted, running after him as Benrey tore into the bag of whole wheat, scattering bread slices all over the floor. Oh fuck. They were going to get kicked out.

“Oh, hey, that’s not ham,” Benrey said, apparently shocked. He picked up a slice of bread, sniffed it, and took a bite.

“BENREY.”

“Oh that tastes like asssss,” Benrey complained, throwing it at Gordon. He turned and headed back down the aisle, grabbing another loaf of bread off the shelf, untying the end, and dumping the entire loaf on the floor.

“Benrey, please, I am begging you, can you please be normal, before we get kicked out.”

“Hop on in, Gordon.”

“What?”

“Get in the bag.”

Gordon stared at him. He wasn’t following, was this some kind of joke or gimmick? “I don’t--”

“You wanna be BREAD SO BAD, GORDON TALKS-IN-HIS-SLEEPMAN.”

Gordon’s eyes went wide. For a minute, he might have blacked out, staring at Benrey. He came to to find himself making stupid, wordless vocalizations of “Buh--wha--huh--”

“You talkin in your sleepyzone,” Benrey continued, “mumbling all about how you want it soooo bad, you wanna be bread sooo much.”

“Tha--That’s not--shut up, Benrey, you don’t know what you’re talking about!  _ I  _ don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“I listen,” Benrey said, stepping closer, licking his lips. “I listen when you sleep. You always mutterin about how like, you want it so much, you need it, you need me, oooh Benrey, ooooh, gimme that fat, HOT, HARD, COCK!”

Gordon slapped a hand over Benrey’s mouth, but it was a little late for that, and doing so only gave Benrey the chance to lick his palm. Gordon recoiled, unsure of where to wipe Benrey’s spit, and the guard followed, backing him up against the bread shelving.

“You wanna be bread? Gordon uh, Breedman? You want some alien dick in your butt?”

“No,” Gordon said, though his voice shook and even he wasn’t sure of how much he meant it.

“Say it then. And I won’t bring it up again.”

A manager was coming down the aisle towards them, stepping over dropped slices of bread, and Gordon didn’t have time to say anything before they were escorted out and asked not to come back.

“Bubby’s gonna kill me,” Gordon sighed, as they made the walk back to the house empty handed. Well, it was his fault for asking Benrey to go with, anyway. He should have known how that would turn out.

“So?” Benrey said, kicking rocks along the gutter. “So you wanna try it before you die?”

“What?”

“You wanna get laid? With by me?”

Gordon halted, and Benrey kept going, running after a half deflated soccer ball in the gutter to kick it full force into traffic. It bounced off someone’s windshield and they swerved, honking and flipping Benrey off. Gordon barely processed any of this, still thinking about the offer.

Seriously, what?

“You comin?” Benrey called back to him, and Gordon had to really think about moving his legs again. 

They were almost home, passing by the park, when Benrey brought it up one more time. “So?” he asked, “You wanna?”

“Benrey, I don’t know what to say to that,” Gordon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses rested. He opened his eyes to find Benrey close. Real close.

“I wanna kiss,” Benrey declared. “Since you didn’t buy me the box with the fun guy.”

“Benrey, seriously…”

“Gimme kiss. Pucker up.” Benrey leaned forward, eyes half lidded and lips ready, as Gordon looked around furtively for anyone who might be watching. He leaned in and pecked Benrey on the lips. 

The guard immediately fell over on his ass, laughing loudly. “BroooOOOOOUUUUUH WHAT WAS THAT,” Benrey asked, kicking his heels against the cold sidewalk. Gordon fumed. “YOU LEARN TO KISS IN, UH, IN PHD SCHOOL?”

“Are you done,” Gordon asked, stepping over him to head up the steps to the house. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Benrey out on the sidewalk, still cackling.

“Hello?” Gordon called, popping into the kitchen. No sign of life. The living room was empty. The bathrooms were unoccupied. Upon further inspection, the Caddy was gone from the garage.

Well, fuck, he’d kind of hoped to not have to be alone with Benrey anymore.

“Boo,” Benrey said, blowing on the back of his neck. Gordon yelped and spun around, falling over onto the couch.

“Looks like it’s just Gordon and Benrey,” Benrey said, climbing on top of him, straddling his thighs. “Just two dudes. Chilling in a hot tub. Mere inches apart cause they’re, uh, huhuh, well, you’ll find out.” Gordon swallowed hard, trying to determine his next course of action.

“So,” Benrey said, licking his lips and leaning in. “You, uh, wanna come up to my room? Play some Heavenly Sword Play Station Threeee?”

“Is… is that an innuendo?” Gordon asked. Benrey winked. “No, I mean, seriously, is that… are you inviting me to play video games?”

“Whatever you wanna call it,” Benrey said, standing and heading up the stairs.

Gordon followed.

Benrey’s room was at the end of the upstairs hallway, closest to the bathroom. Which always sucked, because he would ambush Gordon at two am when he got up to take a piss, and bother him so much he was sure he’d end up passing out and peeing himself in the hall. Gordon was 98% sure Benrey didn’t sleep, either, especially considering the video game noises he’d sometimes hear coming from that direction in the middle of the night. He’d never actually gone in there, though, wanted nothing to do with Benrey’s creepy little man cave or whatever.

But, uh, now he was kind of curious.

Benrey’s bedroom was dark, and kind of small, the eaves of the house cutting up through the outer wall and shrinking the usable space. There was a bed, shockingly, that looked like it had never been slept in before, and a big screen tv with tons of wires and cables coming out of it like some kind of experiment, and two of those obnoxious rocking gamer chairs planted in front of it. Benrey shed his outer layers, down to his sweatshirt, sweats, and beanie, bare feet, and plopped down in the chair on the left.

“Uh, I’m player one,” Benrey informed Gordon, picking up a controller off the floor.

It was kind of surprisingly clean in here, Gordon thought. No dust, no Dorito crumbs, no porn mags. Sure, there were energy drink cans on every available surface, but it wasn’t enough to bother him. He settled carefully into the player two chair, picked up his controller, and let Benrey rattle off game titles at him, seemingly at random. He wasn’t really paying attention until Benrey stopped talking suddenly.

“What?”

“Or do you, do you wanna watch a Feature Film?”

“Uh. Sure, what do you have?” Gordon asked.

“Final FANTASY the movie,” Benrey said, chucking a Blu-ray case at him. “Pop that baby in get ready for Exposition: The game: the movie. Dot com.”

Gordon eyed the case warily, popped it open, and put the Blu-ray disc into the player. Benrey stood, heading over to a minifridge tucked away beside the bed to pull out two energy drinks--Gordon politely refused his, only for Benrey to chug both, shotgun style. “Come, come sit on the bed,” Benrey said, patting the comforter beside him. “Or are you too cringe to sit with your friend buddy? And watch a movie?”

Gordon sighed, standing from his gamer chair to move back to the bed. The movie started with some incomprehensible plot, following the events of a Final Fantasy game--he knew of it, probably played it at some point, but didn’t really remember any of the plot or any of these characters, beyond like, Sephiroth Bad Cloud Cool.

But he made an effort to watch, even as he became increasingly aware of Benrey watching… him. 

“Are you even paying attention to the movie?” Gordon asked finally, edgy and kind of self conscious. Did he have something on his face?

“Yeah dude remnants kicked Cloud’s ass he deserved it fucking pansy.” Benrey still didn’t take his eyes off of Gordon, who was starting to fidget.

“Can you stop looking at me?”

“Can’t take my eyes off you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to steal nothin.”

Gordon stared at him now, like, seriously? What was he going to steal from Benrey’s room? Empty energy drinks? “Plus you’re like, so cute and shit when you squirm around like that. Makin me all hot just by being so self conches.”

“Conch--Hey, whoa,” Gordon said, leaning back as Benrey crawled towards him suddenly. “Whoa. Back up. Back up.”

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t get to kiss me.”

“Gordon TEASEMAN!” Benrey yelled, so loud Gordon’s ears hurt. “Why, whuh, why would you tease me like that and then not let me have kiss? One kiss?”

Gordon hesitated, looking away. “Lemme kiss that cute lil goatee mouth,” Benrey pleaded. “Come on. King. Spare kisses.”

“Ugh…”

“Won’t even go any further if you don’t want me to.”

“Mmmm…” Gordon bit his lip, thinking. “Okay,” he relented, then shoved Benrey back. “Ground rules,” he said, as Benrey strained, trying to reach him.

“Yes yes rules, I know the rules, don’t steal and carry your pass port all the time.”

“No, I mean, rules for… whatever this is.”

“It’s Final Fantasy--”

“Benrey, focus. I need to set some boundaries before we kiss.”

“Boundreez,” Benrey said, sticking his tongue out and sitting back on his heels.

“Okay, first of all… If I say stop, you have to stop.”

“Yup, got that one.”

“Even if you’re really into it. You have to stop.”

Benrey paused, as if trying to process the idea.

“Even if you have a boner. If I say stop, you have to stop.”

“Whuah, like just out of nowhere?”

“Yes.”

“Bro that sucks, what the hell, just let me kiss you.”

“Number two,” Gordon said, “no… below the belt touching.”

“NONE?”

“I don’t wanna go that far.”

Benrey whined and fell backwards, off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

“Just kill me, end my suffering. Man come on! You’re the one whining in your sleep all oooooh, Benrey, mmm right there, Benrey, feels good, Benrey.”

“I don’t say that!” Gordon protested.

“IT’S MY RINGTONE!” Benrey yelled back, fumbling for his phone to play it. The two of them sat in dead silence for a moment, and then Gordon’s soft, sleepy voice groaned from Benrey’s cell phone--”Nnngh, Benrey… A-ah, yeah...”

“Change that.”

“No.”

“Delete it.”

“It’s mine, got hi res feet pics while I was at it.”

Gordon covered his face, resisting the urge to scream into his hands. “Benrey. You are turning me off. So much.”

“Oh so you were turned on? You had a stiffy for ol’ Benny boy?”

“No, but I was almost going to let you kiss me, until just now.”

Benrey scowled, hopping to his feet and stepping right up to Gordon, leaning over to force him backwards on the bed. “Lemme.”

“Only if you agree to the rules.” Benrey glowered at him, and Gordon wondered, not for the first time, why he was even entertaining this idea any longer. He should walk out. 

“Okay fine, I agree to the terms and conditions,” Benrey said, rolling his eyes and shoving Gordon flat onto his back to climb on top of him.

Gordon didn’t have much time to protest before Benrey was kissing him--but he wasn’t just going for the lips, though he did press his mouth against Gordon’s a few times. Mostly though, Benrey kissed all over his face, down his jaw, over his neck, tugged at the collar of his t-shirt to try to continue downwards. Gordon’s skin tingled everywhere he was kissed, and it took a great feat of self control to grab onto Benrey and pull him back up when he started kissing towards Gordon’s stomach and below.

“Come on,” Benrey groaned, and Gordon pulled him back into a kiss which Benrey quickly took control of. Gordon found himself at a loss for where to look at this point; he didn’t want to close his eyes, just in case, but staring into Benrey’s gaze made him feel like he was going crazy. Maybe he was. This whole day had been just nuts, just weird, and it was mostly all Benrey’s fault anyway. Why was he letting himself be kissed and fondled, why wasn’t he saying no? Why had he said maybe in the first place?

What was wrong with Gordon Freeman?

Benrey’s hands drifted around his chest and stomach, never quite dipping below the beltline, but certainly teasing around it. Gordon shivered and twitched, arched his back beneath him, all too aware of the hardness growing between his legs. They needed to stop soon. Real soon. They broke for air, for just a moment. “Benrey--”

“Wanna, wanna touch you more, Gordon,” Benrey rasped, licking his wet lips. His face was a dark, cold blue, pupils blown wide with lust. “Wanna see you, wanna feeeel you. I feel good, you feel good?”

“We gotta stop,” Gordon groaned, as Benrey ground his hips down against him. He could feel Benrey through their pants, his erection, pressed against Gordon’s own. “Benrey, c’mon…”

“Lemme jack you off,” Benrey pleaded, nibbling at his jaw. “Come on, let me do it, as a present, a happy birthday Benny boy. Merry Chrismast.”

“Fuck,” Gordon whined, as Benrey’s hand drifted against the bulge in the front of his pants, ghosting over it.

“Tell me no, or I’m gonna keep going,” Benrey warned, hand hovering over Gordon’s hardon. Gordon grabbed his wrist and, after a moment’s hesitation, held it against himself in answer.

Benrey was not the type to waste his time; he quickly slipped his hand into Gordon’s pants, past the waistband of his briefs, and curled his fingers around his cock. Gordon’s eyes fluttered shut, against his will, and he moaned throatily, lifting his hips. Fuck, how could this feel good? How was he enjoying this? He didn’t even  _ like  _ Benrey, he told himself, couldn’t stand the guy, never wanted to be alone with him, and now all Gordon could think of was kissing him, touching him, being touched by him.

A door slammed downstairs and Gordon jolted. “Gordon? Benrey? Are you home?” Bubby’s voice called.

“There’s no…. Raw milk,” Tommy could be heard saying, and then the fridge closed.

“They must still be at the store,” Bubby said, sounding irritated. Had the walls in this house always been so thin? Gordon held his breath, scared to even exhale lest Coomer bust in and announce that he had supersonic ears or something.

Benrey hadn’t stopped moving, hadn’t missed a beat. Just kept stroking Gordon, fondling him eagerly, kissing his unresponsive lips. Gordon let out the breath he’d been holding and Benrey slipped his tongue into Gordon’s mouth, squeezing the tip of his dick and then pumping harder.

“Mmm, mnnngh…” Gordon was struggling not to make any noise. He had never been good at that, was kind of a noisy guy in bed, he’d been told. Always felt real self conscious about that.

Benrey didn’t seem to care. “This’d make a sick ringtone,” he said, looking around for his phone.

“D-don’t…”

“I wanna hear you moaning and begging me every time I get a phone call,” Benrey said, reaching back with his free hand to grab the mobile. Gordon’s dick twitched, and that did not go unnoticed by Benrey. “You like that idea, Gordon? You want my phone blowing up with your cute lil voice every day?”

“Nnngh…” Gordon covered his mouth, trying to hold it in. Fuck, this was hot, this was so dangerous and stupid, they could be walked in on at any second, someone was going to hear them if he wasn’t careful, and he was so close to cumming.

“Lemme hear you make some noise,” Benrey said, then tacked on a “please,” as he peeled Gordon’s hand away from his mouth with the hand that held his cell phone.

“Nnn, a-ah, Benrey…”

“Ffffffuuck yeah,” Benrey hissed.

“Don’t, someone’s gonna hear…” Benrey squeezed him again, slowing his hand, and Gordon whined, keened, bucked to try and get more. “Benrey, please, come on, let me cum…”

Benrey hunched over at that, groaning and thrusting his hips, and Gordon knocked the phone out of his hand, pulled him closer, and shoved his hand into Benrey’s pants. He didn’t have underwear on--gross, dude--and his dick was slick, wet with precum, bigger than Gordon had expected.

“Yeaaah, touch me,” Benrey breathed, and Gordon did just that, curled his fingers, pumped at an even pace, ran his thumb over the tip and pressed the edge of his nail against Benrey’s slit.

“Whooooa, fuck,” Benrey groaned, “Gordon, Gordon, uh, Meat-Beatman. Gordon Masturbateman. Gordon Ja… Jackoff Freeman. Hardon Freeman.” He was losing it, babbling a stream of consciousness as Gordon jacked him off, though Benrey’s hand never stalled on Gordon’s dick either.

Gordon came first, with a grunt muffled in Benrey’s shoulder, his hand going still in the guard’s pants. Benrey pulled his dick out, jacking himself to completion as Gordon watched, suddenly tired.

“I think Benrey is home!” Tommy yelled from the stairway. Gordon jerked upright, yanking his pants back up and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of cooling, drying cum all over his lower body.

“Who cares!” Bubby shouted back, “I want to know where my groceries are!”

“I’ll find them! With my power hearing!” Coomer announced, and then he could be heard charging up the stairs. Sunkist was barking. Gordon scrambled off the bed, Benrey following at a leisurely pace, and the two dropped into the pair of gamer chairs just as Coomer threw the door open.

“Ah, hello Gordon!”

“Hello, Dr. Coomer,” Gordon said, waving. He hoped it didn’t smell like sex in Benrey’s room, but knowing his luck, it probably did.

“Where the fuck are my groceries!” Bubby yelled from down the hall.

“Got banned yo,” Benrey said, hammering buttons on his controller, even as the movie kept playing. “We got in trouble, cause this guy wasn’t brave enough to kiss me with tongue in front of the uhh, grocery boss.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Coomer said sadly. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh Gordon?”

“R-right…”

“Well, I figured something like this would happen,” Coomer chuckled. “That’s why we stopped at Borger Kong! Come along, have some Borgers!”

Coomer turned and left, with the expectation that they would follow. Gordon reluctantly stood, wishing he could just pop into the bathroom and clean himself off--but Tommy was already grabbing onto him, talking about Raw Milk and sodas and leading him downstairs.

Benrey was left behind, standing in his bedroom, as the credits rolled on his movie. He picked up his cellphone off the bed, stopped the recording, and played it back.

“Nnn, a-ah, Benrey…” Gordon’s voice was quiet, but there.

“Ffffffuuck yeah,” Benrey’s voice rasped from the phone.

“Don’t, someone’s gonna hear… Benrey, please, come on, let me cum…”

Yup, that one was a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> taps my fingers together and looks pleadingly please I only want one thing and it's Gordon being embarrassed by Benrey.
> 
> i promise not all my Frenrey fics are about Gordon being a snoozy rest boy aha i swear.


End file.
